Linkin Park and InuYasha
by choochoobutterfly
Summary: INUXKAG mostly I hope... ok, so I plan to right a collection of Linkin Park songfics of InuYasha oneshots did that make sense? and more detail about that inside. DISCLAIMER: i own neither the Linkin Park songs I've used OR InuYasha. Please, R&R! ooxx!
1. Leave out all the rest

I'm back after a 5 day tripof not obseessing and going NUTS. A four floor mall and not one book store to look for manga in? AHHH! how could they? But to the point, i have decided to make a collection of one-shot inuyasha songfic useing my favorite Linkin Park songs! Yay! First one, my FAVORITE link park song, Leave out all the rest.

DISCLAIMER: wahhh!!! ...not that i WANT to own InuYasha. I just wish he was real... then again, he is real.. In my world... and here's a bit from my world..

Leave Out All The Rest

Song by Linkin Park.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of Linkin Parks songs.

BUT

This story is totally done by me, Choochoobutterfly.

ENJOY!

* * *

_  
I dreamed i was missing,_

_you were so scared._

_but no one would listen,_

_'Cause no one else cared._

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, where's InuYasha?"

"who?" asked the demon slayer.

"InuYasha?" said the monk, "Who cares about that half breed?

"I do!" exclaimed Kagome.

The fox kit's voice entered the conversation.

"I didn't even notice him gone."

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here?_

The Half Demon awoke suddenly, almost falling from the tree in which he sat.

_Kagome._

InuYasha's eyes went directly to the campfire illuminating the camp site of him and his companions.

There, sitting be the fire as everyone else slept, was Kagome.

She looked up at him and asked, "What is it, InuYasha?"

_So if you're asking me i want you to know_

_When my time comes,_

_forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some,_

_Reasons to be missed._

InuYasha's thoughts fell to the previous day, when his demonic side took over once again.

She'd saved him, but at a price.

He looked at the bandages around Kagome's arm.

He'd done that.

And yet...

She still wished to be with him...

_Don't resent me,_

_and when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest._

InuYasha jumpped from his tree to sit beside Kagome.

"Nothing," he answered in an uncaring tone.

"InuYasha..." InuYasha knew the sound in her voice, and the look in her eyes when she gazed at him.

Fear.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shared what I've been._

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you_

InuYasha looked away,

He couldn't take her eyes.

She was afraid.

Of _him_.

"InuYasha," Kagome continued, "Are you still going to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon?"

_So if you're asking then i want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_forget the wrongs that i've done._

_Help me leave behind some,_

_Reasons to be missed._

Was he going to ise the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon?

It _was_ why he was searching for the jewel's shards, wasn't it?

He'd wanted to become a full demon for so long.

_Don't resent me,_

_and when you're feeling empty,_

_keep me in your memory,_

_leave out all the rest,_

_leave out all the rest._

InuYasha was silent.

How was he supose to answer?

Kagome looked away.

InuYasha could tell she was sad that he didn't answer, that he didn't give her his answer right away. It meant he was unsure.

It was then InuYasha relised... just how much he'd hurt her.

And that hurt him.

He hoped she could just ... forget.

_Forgetting, _

_all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending,_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are._

Unlike himself, Kagome couldn't hide her emotions, though she tried.

A lot like she could not hide the salty smell of tears from InuYasha's dog nose.

The question echoed itself over and over, again and again, in InuYasha's mind.

_Are you going to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon?_

Or, it seemed, the question was now:

Washe goingto riskhurting Kagomeagain?

InuYasha took Kagome's hand and, startled, Kagome turned to face him.

_When the time comes,_

_forget the wrongs that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest._

InuYasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

"No," he said.

She looked up at him, confused.

Was he giving up his dream for her?

His next sentence revieled the answer.

"I will not risk hurting you ever again, Kagome."

With that, he engaged her in a long, passionate kiss.

_Forgetting, _

_all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending,  
_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are._

"Just," whispered InuYasha, ending the kiss. "Just, don't forget me..."

In answer, Kagome re-started their kiss.

There was no way she was ever going to forget... _her _InuYasha.

After all, how do you forget someone you were and wished always to be with?

Who you wished never to part with?

Who you loved?

Yes.

Kagome loved him, and he... he loved her in return 

* * *

Well, i really enjoyed writing that. 

Here a list of all the linkin park songs i hope to write a songfic for:

Numb

In The End

Faint

From the Inside

Somewhere I Belong

Breaking the Habit

Crawling

No More Sorrow

One Step Closer

Pushing Me Away

What I've Done

With You

Runaway

Papercut (well, i know it as 'Paranoid' but that's cause somebody labled it wrong...)

By Myself

I do not garentee that I can write one for all of these.

Any ideas, message me.

Please Review.  
_  
-choochoobutterfly  
_

* * *

oh wow, look what i learned how to do! Make lines! yay! go me! XD review please!

* * *


	2. By Myself

wow, this is a long one, maybe it won't be after i write it. ok, second one.

-o-o-x-x-

InuYasha and Linkin Park

Chapter 2

By Myself

DISCLAIMER: you know the drill.

-o-o-x-x-

_What do I do to ignore what's behind me?_

Do I follow my fate to excape blindly?

Do I hide me pride away from these bad dreams

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

InuYasha watched the sun set from his perch in a tree as he allowed the song to pound in his head.

Why did the song seem to discribe himself so much?

_Do I sit here and try to stand it_

or do I try to catch them red-handed?

Do i trust some and be fooled by phoniness  
  
_or do I trust none and live in loneliness?_

Another demon distroyed earlier that day called him 'nothing but a half-breed' and he couldn't help but think '_did his friends feel the same way?'_

Did they think he was just a half-breed?

_Sunlight burns the sin of sleeping men_

I make the right turns but I'm lost within

I put on my daily facode but then

I just end up getting hurt again.

Everyday he put on his 'tough-demon' act that no one seemed to see through.

It didn't seem to help him any, but it was better then letting his feelings show.

...Wasn't it?

_By myself (self)_

I ask why (but in my mind I find)

I can't rely on myself (self)

I ask why (but in my mind I find)

I can't rely on myself

Another thing that seemed so true.

No one for him to rely on BUT himself, yet he couldn't do that eaither.

Why not?

He was too confused about... everything.

Who to be... Kagome... Kikyo... the shikon jewe,l to name a few.

_I can't hold on_

to what i want when i'm streached so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on

To anything watchin' everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

What he wanted... was Kagome. But acting like a typical demon just seemed to make her hate him.

And then he ran to Kikyo because he'd already told her some of this.

But that hurt Kagome more then anything, and kikyo was dead.

Was that fair to Kagome?

_If i turn my back i'm defenceless_

And to give into face seems senseless

If i hide my pride and let it all go on

Then they'll take from me 'til everything is gone.

Like when he was little...

Only, these where his _friends_.

But, he'd thought, so were the villagers...

_If I let them go, I'll be outdone_

but if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer

Then i'll be buired in the silence of the answers.

All these questions were slowly killing him.

Who could he trust?

should he hide his feelings?

What did he want with the shikon jewel?

Did he really want to be a full demon?

Why?

Did he love Kagome?

He'd thought he'd loved Kikyo too...

_By myself (self)_

I ask why (but in my mind I find)

I can't rely on myself (self)

I ask why (but in my mind I find)

I can't rely on myself

What was his perpose in life ?

WHY did he want to become a full-demon?

To kill?

For power?

For reason?

_I can't hold on_

to what i want when i'm streached so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on

To anything watchin' everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

InuYasha looked back at his sleepong compainions.

Still sleeping.

He sniffed the air.

Only him and them, so he whispered:

"_How do you think_

I've lost so much

I'm so afraid

That I'm out of touch

How do you expect

I will know what to do

When all I know

Is what you tell me to?"

Kagome blinked awake.

She knew that song and that voice.

InuYasha?

Silently, she got up, careful not to wake a sleeping Shippo.__

Don't you (know)

I can't tell you how to make it (go)

No matter how hard I (try)

I can't convince myself (why)

I'm stuck on the outside.

The sun was half down, at least, making inuYasha look like a black figure to Kagome.

The song was almost over, she knew.

_I can't hold on_

to what i want when i'm streached so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on

To anything watchin' everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

Was he a failure?

What had he done in his life?

Nothing.

What was there to do?

Though InuYasha could smell Kagome, he'd been selling her all day. Now seemed no different.

All InuYasha thought about was the song.

_I can't hold on_

to what i want when i'm streached so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on

To anything watchin' everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

"InuYasha, have you been listening to my mp3 player again?"

Without a word, InuYasha heald out his hand, innocently, to one side, making a dark line to his ears clearly visable.

Kagome climber up and sat next to him.

Instead of taking the music player of the future from InuYasha, sheleaned agenst his shoulder. He returned his arm to himself and shut off the mp3 like he'd seen Kagome do so many times.

"You're not alone, you know" said Kagome.

And with that, all questions were answered.

"Why is that song on your music thing anyway?" asked the half-demon.

Kagome's only answer as the sun disappeared was "I don't remember, InuYasha."

-o-o-x-x-

Wow... Inu-kun in deep thought... how ooc...

Must point out, just to make sure, this is a collection of ONESHOTS, none conect to any others. Meaning i can have InuYasha choosing Kagome over Kikyo in as many different ways i want!

REVIEW!

-choochoobutterfly


End file.
